Unexpected Love
by Angelina369
Summary: one night of unexpected of loving leads to unexpected things for Magnus and Alec Lightwood. while Valentine becomes stronger as the days go by. Valentine's circle members attack Magnus and try to kidnap him and take him to Valentine. read to find out more people.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or the mortal instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare.. **_

A/N: **hey guys the other chapters are on my old account angelina56 its called unexpected gift please read them first. I know longer have those chapters ON MY LAPTOP. **Here's another chapter for you all hope you all like it. Thanks for the comments and kudos guys love you all. I just going to reminded you all that I will delete comments that I don't like... I had to do just that the last few weeks. I love all of you who love this story and leave me comments about it so thanks everyone. I always read every comment even if I don't replay to them.. here's the next chapter.

Magnus 27 weeks pregnant...

* * *

_Unexpected Gift_

_chapter 18_

_**October 10, 2014**_

_**Unknown home,**Paris France (1:40 pm)_

Magnus and Max enter the house they are staying at for right now but they will be living it soon because they have been here for a while and need to move on so that they wont be found by anyone until Valentine is taken care of.

Magnus and Max head to their room to put away what they just bought on their small shopping trip today.

* * *

_Magnus room_

Magnus stared putting the baby cloths he just got in the gym bag he summoned from his own closet back home in New York.

He was putting the baby cloths away when his mind drifted off to his love Alexander's and his family at the Institute. He knows that he should probably send them a fire message letting them now how Max is doing and that he is still safe at the moment.

Magnus decides that after he puts everything in the bags they belong in that he will send a fire message to the Institute letting the Lightwood's know how Max is doing before they move along to a new location.

Magnus zipped that bags on his bed before moving over to the desk in the corner of his temporary room to write the fire message.

Magnus started writing the message but had to stop half way because his right hand went to his expanding baby bump and to the spot that his and Alec baby his kicking hard over and over again wanting it mommy's attention.

He rubbed his bump trying to sooth the child within as he can't believe that he's 27 weeks pregnant and almost over half way through with his pregnancy already. He hates that his love Alexander hasn't gotten to be here for his pregnancy ,but it just how life works some times at lest he hopes that Alexander will be there for the birth of their child even though they aren't together like Magnus wishes they were.

Magnus waited until his unborn child calmed down before he went back to writing the rest of the fire message to the Lightwood's.

_Few seconds later _

Magnus read and reread the message he wrote and is about to send to the Lightwood's at the Institute in New York.

Once he was satisfied with it sighed his name at the bottom just before he sent off the fire message.

Magnus sighed in relief having gotten on thing done on the long list of stuff he has to do before the day is over.

Then Magnus went about the room making sure that all off his stuff is in bags ready to be sent with Max's stuff to there new home for the next however long until they have to move again.

* * *

_**New York Institute**_

_Head of Institute Office (1:50pm)_

Alec office is fuller then usual because his mother and her boyfriend Luke Graymark head of the New York werewolf pack had called a meeting with Isabelle ,Jace ,Clary ,Simon,Dot,Catarina,Jocelyn and Alec himself.

Couples stood together around Alec office with Simon next to Izzy holding her hand, and Jace and Clary next to each other holding hands...and with her mother Jocelyn next to her daughter holding hands with Dot they are together and both Bisexual like Magnus Bane is. Alec and Catarina stand near each other because they have no boyfriend at the moment but both love Magnus but two different kind of loves.

Alec stood watching his mother and her boyfriend Luke stand in front of them his mothers hand in front of her clasped together and Luke's got an arm around her waist.

He wounder is his mother is going to tell them about her pregnancy because Alec new she's pregnant because he remember how she was when she was pregnant with Isabella and then later with Max and she acting like that again.

Alec is happy for his mother and Luke they are a great couple and he can see how much they love each other. He love how Luke has changed his mother for the better since they got together. His mother now shows her emotions and shows her love openly with her kids and its made everyone happier lately.

Alec knows that he and Isabelle, Jace and Max along with everyone else with just love this baby when its born. He Jace, Isabelle and Max will lover there new baby sister or brother when they are born.

"_**So, everyone's here now mom... what is it that you called this meeting for?" asked Alec thoughtfully as he and everyone else looked at the couple before them that called them all here.**_

Everyone watched the couple in question waiting for them to say why they are all here.

"_Well... everyone Maryse and myself would like to thank you for all coming here for this little gathering even though we are missing Max and Magnus. We have some big news to share with you all and we decided to tell you all at once because its easier this way." said Luke happily looking at some of his closet friends that he thinks of as his own family._

Maryse and Luke smiled at everyone standing before them in Maryse's oldest sons office.

"_First, off I'm moving out of the Institute and into Luke's home this week." said Maryse getting interrupted before she could finish saying what she has to say._

"_That's great mom congrats." said Maryse's children giving there mother big smiles happy for the couple in front of them._

"_Congratulations you to."said Dot,Clary,Simon, and Catarina all happy for the two before them._

"_Congratulations...Luke...Maryse... I'm so happy for the both of you." said Jocelyn seriously to her old friends from back in there circle days before they left the circle because it was not what they thought it was._

"_Thanks.." said Luke and Maryse together happy that everyone is happy for them._

Everyone smiled at everyone before Maryse decided to finish telling them what she was going to before being interrupted.

"_The second thing I was going to say is that I'm pregnant." said Maryse tears of happiness in her eyes as she told everyone what she's been hiding for weeks...as she placed her and one of Luke hands in her baby bump._

Maryse and Luke watched as everyone but Alec's face was shocked at what they just told them. They realized that Alec new that she was pregnant but how he found out is a mystery in itself.

"_**Congratulations on the baby mom, Luke."said Alec with a big smile on his face as everyone else was coming out of there shock and congratulation them on the baby to.**_

With that Alec, Izzy and Jace all made there way over to their mother and Luke before hug them both before moving back to where they were standing before...so that everyone else could give the couple a hug and congratulation them again.

"_**Mom, we are all happy for you guys and I think I can say of us all that we will help you move into Luke's house when you are ready." said Alec smiling as everyone else nodded there heads in agreement to what Alec just said.**_

"_Thanks.. guys that would mean the world to me." said Maryse tears falling down her face as she gave them all a big smile._

Everyone looked at the happy couple with a baby on the way all thinking different things.

"_Maryse, Luke how far along in the pregnancy are you?" asked Jocelyn smiling at her friends before her._

Everyone looked at the couple waiting for the answer exited to see how far along she is.

"_Well...I'm 23 weeks pregnant guys." said Maryse happily to her children and her friends old and new._

* * *

_**Few seconds later **_

Alec watched as everyone else in the room chatted with his mother and Luke about Luke's home and about the baby. He still can't believe that his mother is 4-5 months pregnant already meaning she not that far behind his Magnus. That also means that his mother and Luke got together when his parents were separated just before they got their divorce.

Alec wonders if any of the others will realize that they were together before his parents divorce. If they don't then he will just let them figure it out on their own.

Alec is pulled away from his thoughts when he catches a fire message mid air.

Alec looks to see if anyone was looking at him and when he saw they weren't he decided to read the fire message himself before letting the others read it if they need to.

_**Dear Lightwood's**_

_I'm sorry that its taken me this long to send you all another fire message after the first one letting you know that Max is safe with me...i hope that you haven't thought that something bad has happened to him or me._

_I'm doing everything in my power to keep the three of us safe as can be on the run from the circle and Valentine._

_Max is getting to see place's all over the world but he still does his rune study's and other study's I've made sure of it didn't want him to be behind his fellow Shadowhunters when we get back._

_I'm writing this before we move on to our next safe place before I forget...stupid pregnancy brain..._

_anyways thought I just easy your worry some...hope everything is okay with you guys and that you all find valentine and his followers soon._

_Magnus Bane..._

Alec was to into reading the fire message to realize that everyone was done talking to his mother and Luke. He didn't know that everyone in the room was watching him wondering what the fire message said that had the current head of New York Institute a little less stressed out.

"_Alec, what is it?" asked Izzy taking a small step closer to her big brother and her boss._

Everyone watched as Alec head jerked up and looked at them from the piece of paper in his hand.

"_**It's, a fire message from Magnus guys." said Alec seriously looking at his family and friends.**_

"_What, does it say Alec?" asked Jace hoping that it was some kind of news on Max and Magnus the high warlock who's carrying his niece of nephew who's Alec unborn child._

Everyone is tense hoping that Max, Magnus and Magnus unborn baby are okay and safe from Valentine and his circle.

"_**It says...Dear Lightwood's...I'm sorry that its taken me this long to send you all another fire message after the first one letting you know that Max is safe with me...i hope that you haven't thought that something bad has happened to him or me. I'm doing everything in my power to keep the three of us safe as can be on the run from the circle and Valentine. Max is getting to see place all over the world but he still does his rune study's and other study's I've made sure of it didn't want him to be behind his fellow Shadowhunters when we get back. I'm writing this before we move on to our next safe place before I forget...stupid pregnancy brain... Anyways thought I just easy your worry some...hope everything is okay with you guys and that you all find valentine and his followers soon. Magnus Bane..." said Alec**_

* * *

**AN/: Thanks for reading this story guys... more soon sorry that its taken this long to get up some things have happened and I haven't been able to post but I'm back.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or the mortal instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare.. **_

A/N: Here's another chapter for you all hope you all like it sorry its short. Thanks for the comments and kudos guys love you all. I just going to reminded you all that I will delete comments that I don't like... I had to do just that the last few weeks. I love all of you who love this story and leave me comments about it so thanks everyone. I always read every comment even if I don't replay to them.. here's the next chapter.

* * *

_Unexpected Gift_

_chapter 19_

_**October 10,2014**_

_(Alec's room institute) (10:30pm)_

The room is quiet except for Alec even breathing coming from Alec's bed as he slept.

_**Alec sets on the couch in Magnus's loft finding the a movie on the TV to watch while his pregnant lover got them some popcorn and drinks to go with the movie.**_

_**Alec settled on a romantic movie about a writer who been divorcee for 5 years and convinced that he doesn't need a boyfriend or girlfriend and he doesn't need love ether.**_

_**Alec looks up as his pregnant lover comes to a stop next to him as he puts their drink and popcorn down on the coffee table before bending his knees and holding on to his 8 month pregnant belly as he set down next to Alec.**_

_**They smiled at each other as Alec's hand joined Magnus's on their unborn child filling their baby move around and kick there hands.**_

"_**Mags... I love both you and the little one of are's your carrying...you are both my world." said Alec happily with a big smile on his face as he looks and the older man beside him.**_

"_**I, know that Alexander my love... you are our world to my love." said Magnus tears coming to his eyes as he spoke with out of control emotions because of his pregnancy.**_

_**Alec pulled his hormonal boyfriend in to a tight hug to comfort him and show his love for him.**_

_**Few seconds later they pulled apart Magnus wiping the fallen tears off of his face and they stared watching TV together.**_

Alec jerked awake at the sound of his door opening loudly as someone came in turning the lights on as they entered the room.

Alec set up in bed as soon as he saw Izzy standing just in side his room looking just like she had a nightmare.

Alec sighed and patted beside him knowing that one of the only ways to get his younger siblings to sleep after a nightmare is to let them coming and sleep next to him in his bed for a few hours.

Alec watched as Izzy ran over to his bed an climbed on coming to rest next to her big brother.

They both closed their eyes and fell back to sleep for a few hours.

* * *

A/N: more to come soon...


End file.
